worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Author Comments
Every issue of Weekly Shonen Jump 'has a place in the contents page for comments from the author. These are all the ones from Daisuke Ashihara since the start of World Trigger's serialisation. Comments from 2013 Issues * '''Issue 11 - February 11, 2013: '"Long time no see. Or nice to meet you. This time I plan to draw a slightly harsh world." * 'Issue 12 - February 18, 2013: '"My regret is that I could not draw New Years cards this year because of the preparations for serialisation. I would like to draw them next year." * 'Issue 13 - February 25, 2013: '"My assistants aren't enough and I am being saved by the Help Staff every week. I am very thankful." * 'Issue 14 - March 4, 2013: '"Thank you for the fanletters. I will do my best to have people will enjoy this." * 'Issue 15 - March 11, 2013: '"Recently I've been eating a lot of gummi. Assistant-san's recommendation, Haribo, is delicious." * 'Issue 16 - March 18, 2013: '"Thank you for all the Valentine's Day chocolates. I will eat them with everyone at the workplace." * 'Issue 17 - March 25, 2013: '"I received a lot of birthday presents too. Very glad. Thank you very much." * 'Issue 18 - April 1, 2013: '"It's suddenly gotten warm outside, I can't keep up with the temperature changes. For now I want to cut my hair." * 'Issue 19 - April 8, 2013: '"I cut my hair. I am completely prepared for Spring. Next I would like to buy some clothes." * 'Issue 20 - April 15, 2013: '"When I eat the chopsticks rub against my drawing blister and it hurts. Is this going to turn into me losing weight...?" * 'Issue 21 - April 22, 2013: '"Patty-san gave us super delicious macaroons. The staff raved about them too." *'Issue 22&23 - April 27, 2013: '"During breaks we play the card game daifugo (big millionaire). But the daihinmin (in the poorhouse) spot is starting to become my usual position." *'Issue 24 - May 13, 2013: '"Having bought some clothes, I am now even better adapted for Spring. But my hair grew out so I want to go get it cut again." *'Issue 25 - May 20, 2013: '"Staff are using the 3DS game Tomodachi Collection to create my manga's characters. A considerable reproduction. " *'Issue 26 - May 27, 2013: '"I can't win at the card game daifugo, so I'm playing shogi against the staff on an iPad app. For now, I am at provisionally last place." *'''Issue 27 - June 3, 2013: "Haven't done this in a while, but I'm going over the magazine chapters before they go into the tankobon. Was it this much work...But it's fun." *'Issue 28 - June 10, 2013: '"A lizard infiltrated the workplace and caused a big ruckus. After an epic battle, the lizard was released back into the wild." *'Issue 29 - June 17, 2013:' "We found a deck of UNO in the workplace, so I challenged the staff. A consistent lowest win rate. Why?" *'Issue 30 - June 24, 2013:' "Bonchi Corporation sent me some bonchi age. So happy. And so delicious." *'Issue 31 - July 1, 2013: '"The editor Kawashima got me some pudding. It was super delicious. Thanks so much." *'Issue 32 - July 8, 2013: '"The workplace was shocked by the cuteness of my editor, Bapti-san's daughter. So this is what world class is." *'Issue 33 - July 15, 2013:' "I forgot to write this last week, but volume 1 is out on sale right now. Please check it out." *'Issue 34 - July 22, 2013: '"Thanks to all of your support, World Trigger volume 1 is being reprinted. If you missed out on it, please check it out!" *'Issue 35 - July 29, 2013:' "The AC isn't working well, so the workplace is hot. I fear my desk is the hottest." *'Issue 36 - August 5, 2013:' "You try seitai therapy once and you can no longer live without it. Seitai is that incredible." *'Issue 37&38 - August 12, 2013:' "Thinking that the wasabi in my steak bentou was a vegetable, I ate the whole thing and almost died. I must live." *'Issue 39 - August 26, 2013:' "I got my hair cut for the first time in a while, now I am completely adapted for Summer. My face feels cool." *'Issue 40 - September 2, 2013:' "Volume 2 is hitting stores (in Japan) on 4th September. It should be easier to find than volume 1 was. By all means." *'Issue 41 - September 9, 2013: '"Volume 2 is now on sale in Japan. It's full of corrections and bonus material. Totally worth it... in my opinion." *'Issue 42 - September 14, 2013:' "My cell phone runs out of battery only a few minutes after I unplug it. Is it finally time for it to become a smart phone?" *'Issue 43 - September 21, 2013:' "Tokyo has been chosen for the next Olympics. Congratulations. I'll be almost 40 by then." *'Issue 44 - September 30, 2013:' "I've now created as many chapters as my previous series. I'm so happy I get to keep going. Thank you for your support." *'Issue 45 - October 7, 2013:' "I've been sucking on cider candy to stay awake, so my teeth are probably in big trouble. The dentist is scary." *'Issue 46 - October 12, 2013:' "My editor's daughter came to visit the studio again. She's gotten even cuter than before." *'Issue 47 - October 21, 2013:' "I discovered that due to a garbled text message, I sent a heart emoticon to a guy. No. It's not like that." *'Issue 48 - October 28, 2013:' "I created a bonus story for Jump NEXT magazine! Please check it out. I should have written this two weeks ago." *'Issue 49 - November 4, 2013:' "My editor, who is clueless about the internet but good-looking, started an official Twitter where he sounds out how to tweet." *'Issue 50 - November 11, 2013:' "Volumes 1 and 2 can be hard to find in certain regions. Feel free to have the store order them for you." *'Issue 51 - November 18, 2013:' "There's an error with Kazama on the third page from the end in chapter 36. You can't dual wield and use a shield at the same time." *'Issue 52 - November 25, 2013:' "The poster inside next week's issue turned out pretty nice. Please take a look." *'Issue 1 - December 2, 2013: '"Could it be a collaboration with Bonchi Age! Volume 3 on sale in Japan December 4. Check the official twitter for more info." *'Issue 2 - December 9, 2013: '"A cool official promotional video was created for us. Katsuwo-san, thank you very much." *'Issue 3 - December 16, 2013: '"2013 only has a little bit left. I must make time to write some New Year's cards this year." *'Issue 4&5 - December 21, 2013: '"All the volumes are running out of stock in some areas. Reprints will be coming beginning of next year." Comments from 2014 Issues *'Issue 6&7 - January 4, 2014: '"Happy New Year. I will work hard so that everyone will enjoy this this year too." *'Issue 8 - January 20, 2014: '"I started off the new year by breaking my hand. I'll need to take a little break. So sorry." *'Issue 9 - January 27, 2014: 'World Trigger on break *'Issue 10 - February 3, 2014: '"Sorry for going on break last week. It will be a whole year soon, I will do my best." *'Issue 11 - February 10, 2014: '"Volume 4 is on sale. I think it's very interesting, so by all means if you please." *'Issue 12 - February 17, 2014: '"My previous work, Super Dog Rilienthal, is being reprinted! By all means please order it at the bookstore!" *'Issue 13 - February 24, 2014: 'World Trigger on break' ' *'Issue 14 - March 3, 2014: '"Missing a deadline for my manuscript due to influenza made this the worst birthday of my life. I want a robot body..." *'Issue 15 - March 10, 2014: '"Successfully passed a full year. Thank you for the support. I will do my best to make two full years." *'Issue 16 - March 17, 2014: '"World Trigger Bonchi Age is on sale. It's delicious. Please enjoy with family and friends." *'Issue 17 - March 24, 2014: '"The Valentine's day and birthday presents made me feel much better. Thank you very much." *'Issue 18 - March 31, 2014: '"This is very trivial, but I forgot to write 'Kakizaki Unit' in the layout map last week." *'Issue 19 - April 7, 2014: '"World Trigger volume 5 is on sale. Osamu is doing his best. Thank you in advance." *'Issue 20 - April 14, 2014: '"It seems the consumption tax is rising to 8%, but I've been outside so little I can't feel the difference." *'Issue 21 - April 21, 2014: '"The official MAD contest, every one a painstaking piece of work. So please try watching them if you have the time." *'Issue 22&23 - April 28, 2014: '"I have been told by various people to go watch Frozen. Will I have the time to go watch during Golden Week." *'Issue 24 - May 12, 2014: '"The project in the last issue was fun. Pirate designs are cool. It's hard to get the wording for Teenage Syndrome properly." *'Issue 25 - May 19, 2014: '"I couldn't go watch Frozen. There was no such thing as a Golden Week break..." *'Issue 26 - May 26, 2014: '"The five people left in the secondary Static Image MAD contest have uploaded a collaboration video. Decidedly satisfying." *'Issue 27 - June 2, 2014:' "Congratulations on turning into an anime! I'm the most surprised of all. I'll do my best so that the anime won't outshine the manga!" *'Issue 28 - June 9, 2014: '"How did you like the results of the Popularity Poll? It would be nice if I can touch on it again in volume 8." *'Issue 29 - June 16, 2014: '"There is a lot of work with the anime decided. But even though I'm busy, this is the most fulfilling my life has been." *'Issue 30 - June 23, 2014: 'World Trigger on break *'Issue 31 - June 30, 2014': "The winner of the MAD contest, VAVA-san, made a promotional video for volume 6! I'm so moved!" *'Issue 32 - July 7, 2014: '"I apologise for going on break the week before last. The rush of work should have passed its peak. I will do my best." *'Issue 33 - July 14, 2014: '"Staff brought in Super Famicom (Super NES) Bomberman to play during breaktime. So fired up!" *'Issue 34 - July 19, 2014: '"I've been helping out a little with the screenplay for the anime starting in Autumn. Looking forward to it." *'Issue 35 - July 28, 2014: '"I guessed the winner of the World Cup and won the workplace betting pool. I can get ice cream from everyone." *'Issue 36 - August 4, 2014:' "I've been drinking the coffee from Brazil I got as a souvenir from my editor to stay awake. It tastes like the real thing." *'Issue 37&38 - August 11, 2014: '"I am indebted to the fan who sent me the 'Frozen' blueray discs. I will make time to watch it." *'Issue 39 - August 25, 2014: '"The Obon holidays were spent working on the manga volume. Volume 7 will go on sale in the beginning of September. Thank you for your time." *'Issue 40 - September 1, 2014: '"It should be about time for volume 7 to go on sale. Keep an eye out for pink covers. It's very interesting so by all means." *'Issue 41 - September 8, 2014: '"I bought a tennis ball for massages. And moxa. Very greedy for things that will relieve the stiffness in my muscles." *'Issue 42 - September 13, 2014: '"It seems World Trigger food and drinks are available in J-World. I want to try them." *'Issue 43 - September 22, 2014: 'World Trigger on break *'Issue 44 - September 29, 2014: '"The anime is starting. Please watch on TV if you can wake up early for it, or record to watch later." *'Issue 45 - October 6, 2014: '"Sorry for going on break. The volume 8 that ruined my neck and shoulders with its two months release pace is now on sale." *'Issue 46 -' October 11, 2014: '"I apologise for last week (trans: the week where the chapter released was still in draft form). My workload is being lessened, and I will do my best using every trick I know." *'Issue 47 -''' 'October 20, 2014: '"Everyone at the workplace bought Monster Hunter 4G together. My first Monster Hunter, I'm gonna display on it my desk and stare at it lots." *'Issue 48 - October 27, 2014: '"Thank you so much for all the entries for the POP fanart contest!" *'Issue 49 - November 1, 2014: '"The Large-scale Invasion arc has ended without a hitch. About 9 months? That was long~ New developments will come bit-by-bit." *'Issue 50 - November 10, 2014: '"A piece of Jump's history comes to a close. Kishimoto-sensei has been serialised for 15 years. Thank you for all your hard work." *'Issue 51 - November 17, 2014: '"I received a lot of merchandise for recovering from exhaustion. I will feel much better." *'Issue 52 - November 22, 2014: '"Staff bought me the Replica bread from J-World. A shocking black-ness." *'Issue 1 - December 1, 2014: '"The Tom Yum Noodles my staff recommended me was delicious. A habit-inducing taste. And then I will choke." *'Issue 2 - December 8, 2014: '"I received a letter from an overseas fan too. And in Japanese! Thank you very much." *'Issue 3 - December 15, 2014: '"This was pointed out in a letter, but Sasamori is still 16 (the high school freshmen group). I'll correct it in the manga volume." *'Issue 4&5 - December 22, 2014: '"2014 passed in the blink of an eye. I will do my best in 2015 too. May everyone have a good year." Comments from 2015 Issues * '''Issue 6&7 - January 5, 2015: ''World Trigger on break'' * Issue 8 - January 19, 2015: '"The neck I ruined last time deteriorated and I couldn't last through the last week of 2014. My deepest apologies." * '''Issue 9 - January 26, 2015: '"With my neck still like that and a manuscript to do, I declined going to the New Years party. A pity." * 'Issue 10 - February 2, 2015: '"I'm eating Tanita Cafeteria Supervisor's low calory bentou for lunch. Healthy and will help you lose weight. I'm counting on you." * 'Issue 11 - February 9, 2015: '"Sorry for going on break next week. Thank you for all the entries for the slogan contest." * '''Issue 12 - February 16, 2015: ''World Trigger on break'' * Issue 13 - February 23, 2015: '"For some reason I'm eating fried chicken bentou when I'm supposed to be eating Tanita bentou. All is lost." * '''Issue 14 - March 2, 2015: '"Before I knew it it's been 2 years. Volume 10 goes on sale this week too. Something like a commemoration colour page is a little more in the future..." * 'Issue 15 - March 9, 2015: '"The 10th volume with brand new developments is on sale. I think it's probably interesting. Thank you in advance." * 'Issue 16 - March 16, 2015: '"The winners of the slogan contest will be displayed on the long ads in Shibuya station starting from today. I hope lots of people see it." * '''Issue 17 - March 23, 2015: ''World Trigger on break'' * Issue 18 - March 30, 2015: '"I received the newest type of Bonchi Age from Bonchi Corporation-sama! I shall munch on it deliciously." * '''Issue 19 - April 6, 2015: '"Thank you for the birthday and Valentine's day presents. I will eat it with the staff." * 'Issue 20 - April 13, 2015: '"The OP for the anime will change from April. Thank you for everything, Sonar Pocket-san!" * 'Issue 21 - April 20, 2015: '"My editor, Bapti-san's daughter is starting primary school. The days pass too quickly~" * 'Issue 22&23 - April 27, 2015: '"Tonkatsu DJ Agetarou is currently popular in the workplace. I look forward to new releases on Jump+ every week." * '''Issue 24 - May 11, 2015: ''World Trigger on break'' * Issue 25 - May 18, 2015: '"Anime's new OP, I'm glad the B-ranks are in it too. But I keep laughing at the Afto bunch. Mira (lol)" * '''Issue 26 - May 25, 2015: '"Before I knew it, we have passed 100 chapters. The 3 digits I've dreamed of. Thank you for your support." * 'Issue 27 - June 1, 2015: '"It's been a while since I did a colour page so I was nervous. Volume 11 goes on sale 4th June. If you'd like by all means." * '''Issue 28 - June 8, 2015: ''World Trigger on break'' * Issue 29 - June 15, 2015: '"We are doing a reader participation project in commemoration of reaching 2 years. I look forward to postcards from everyone." * '''Issue 30 - June 22, 2015: '"Manager battles every night with the bugs that gather around the light at the entrance. Totally suspicious-looking." * 'Issue 31 - June 29, 2015: '"The editor I've had since my debut is being relieved. Thank you for everything in the past 6 years, Bapti-san!" * 'Issue 32 - July 6, 2015: '"The new editor is the veteran Saitou-san who is on his 11th year. I will be depending on you for a lot, but I look forward to working with you." * '''Issue 33 - July 13, 2015: ''World Trigger on break'' * Issue 34 - July 18, 2015: '"Recently I've been playing Mario Kart during lunch breaks. The 64 one for some reason. It's fun even though the polygons are really rough." * '''Issue 35 - July 27, 2015: '"It's summer now. So hot. I wonder if they'll start selling Häagen-Dazs' Tropical Cream Cheese flavour again." * 'Issue 36 - August 3, 2015: '"I've been reading The Martian for 30 minutes every day. I finally finished it. It was really interesting!" * 'Issue 37&38 - August 10, 2015: '"Smash Borders is so fun. I intend to favour Osamu and Kitora as I play." * '''Issue 39 - August 24, 2015: ''World Trigger on break'' * Issue 40 - August 31, 2015: '"Volume 12 will be on sale 4th September. Please keep an eye out for purple covers. If you'd like by all means." * '''Issue 41 - September 7, 2015: '"The aerobike I bought to build up my physical strength broke. I haven't even ridden on it yet..." * 'Issue 42 - September 14, 2015: '"The summer ended without me getting to cut my hair. I must cut it soon. I can't see in front of me." * 'Issue 43 - September 19, 2015: '"Getting the fever of reading again, I got a Kindle. This is really convenient. I will read for 30 minutes every day." * '''Issue 44 - September 28, 2015: ''World Trigger on break'' * Issue 45 - October 5, 2015: '"I think the person who invented compresses that don't cause rashes should get a Nobel prize. Nobel Compress Prize." * '''Issue 46 - October 10, 2015: '"Starting from tomorrow, anime World Trigger will have a new story that exceeds the original work. If you'd like by all means." * 'Issue 47 - October 19, 2015: '"It seems the collaboration goods made by Earth, Music and Ecology-sama sold out immediately. I'm very thankful." * 'Issue 48 - October 26, 2015: '"World Trigger Borderless Mission, it's fun clattering around battling with the staff. Strength in numbers is so important." * '''Issue 49 - November 2, 2015: ''World Trigger on break'' * Issue 50 - November 9, 2015: '"Suwa Unit joins the battle in the app game ''Smash Borders!? Just how far will they go!" * '''Issue 51 - November 16, 2015: "The editor's Hokkaido souvenir was delicious. The one with a name like a Marvel Superhero." * Issue 52 - November 21, 2015: World Trigger on break * Issue 53 - November 30, 2015: "I'm very sorry for going on break last week and next week as well. Just going to the hospital for a bit." * Issue 1 - December 7, 2015: World Trigger on break * Issue 2 - December 14, 2015: '''"I'm sorry for going on break twice in one month. Hurry up and get better, my neck." * '''Issue 3&4 - December 21, 2015: "This is late but volume 13 is now on sale. Thank you in advance." Comments from 2016 Issues * 'Issue 5&6 - January 4, 2016: '"Happy New Year. Thank you in advance for your support this year." (trans: both of these are set phrases said as greetings for the new year.) * 'Issue 7 - January 18, 2016: '"The character limit here has decreased by 10 and it feels like the difficulty has increased." * 'Issue 8 - January 25, 2016: '"The broken aerobike has been fixed. No more delays in slimming down." * 'Issue 9 - February 1, 2016: '"Even with the snow piling up, no playing in the snow. Is this what it means to be a grown-up..." * 'Issue 10 - February 8, 2016: '"I received a coffee maker anyway even though I couldn't attend the New Year party. I am indebted." * 'Issue 11 - February 15, 2016: '"The Dragon Quest Builders I heard about from my staff sounds interesting. Not that I have the time." * 'Issue 12 - February 22, 2016: '"'Dragon Quest Builders is so much fun!' says my manager..." * 'Issue 13 - February 29, 2016: '"Regarding the popularity poll matter, Horikoshi-san actually asked if it was OK to write that. So conscientious." (trans: A reference to last issue where Horikoshi wrote in the author comments he was so happy to receive a vote from Ashihara for Iida in the Boku no Hero Academia character popularity poll.) * 'Issue 14 - March 7, 2016: '"Volume 14 and the official databook are now on sale. If you please, by all means take a look." * 'Issue 15 - March 14, 2016: '"The new painkillers for my neck are working quite well, so I want to go on without breaks." * 'Issue 16 - March 19, 2016: '"There are a shortage of stock for the databook in some places, the plan is to reprint them around 23rd March." * 'Issue 17 - March 28, 2016: '"I'm sorry for how late this is, but thank you for the Valentine's Day chocolates." * 'Issue 18 - April 4, 2016: '"4 volumes of World Trigger can be read for free on Jump+. Those who haven't read it yet please by all means." * 'Issue 19 - April 11, 2016: '"Everyone on the anime staff and cast, thank you very much for the last year and a half." * 'Issue 20 - April 18, 2016: '"The anime that was scheduled for one year was extended to a year and a half. I am very grateful." * 'Issue 21&22 - April 25, 2016: '"BBF seems to be selling well for a databook, I am very thankful." * 'Issue 23 - May 9, 2016: '"To all those affected by the Kumamoto earthquake, my deepest sympathies." * 'Issue 24 - May 16, 2016: '"My younger sister gave birth to her first child. I am now an uncle too." * 'Issue 25 - May 23, 2016: '"My friend who moved to Kagawa sent me udon noodles. Thank you." * 'Issue 26 - May 30, 2016: '"Thank you for 3 whole years. The commemoration popularity poll is in the entry ticket style this time, but if you have the time and 52 yen please by all means." * 'Issue 27 - June 6, 2016: '"Volume 15 is now on sale. Thank you in advance." Category:Real-life